You and Me and The Moon
by xRavingLunaticx
Summary: Sequel to "O Capitan! My Capitan!" Can love find its way in the black?
1. You Look in My Eyes I Go Soft Inside

_Disclaimer: This story's references and characters are based off Joss Whedon's godlike imagination. No money is being made here. _

_Also, the title I am using "You and Me and The Moon" is song title from The Magnetic Fields. _

**Pairing(s)**: Eventual Mal/Simon

**A/N's: **"You and Me and The Moon" is a sequel to my other fic "O Captian! My Captian" (Although it isn't required that you read it, but it might be nice to).

This fic will be in chapters. I'm not sure how many yet. **Please give me** **Feedback? It will be loved, so loved.**

* * *

"So Doc whatcha gonna buy with your share once we dock in the mornin'?" Kaylee smiles beautifully at Simon as she waits for an answer. He raises his head up from his untouched protein dinner to meet her gaze.

The crew is all in attendance for dinner minus Mal, having previous important "Captain" obligations to take care of.

Simon had begun to respond before River cuts him off.

"Simon needs not the material bounty. His true treasure lies within his beloved's four chambers." River spoke, right beside her brother. Her eyes were downcast and smirking.

Jayne glares at River, preparing to make a comment, but he decides against it when Zoe sends him an unyielding glare from across the table. Jayne retreats from the table with a grunt with one last glare at the crew.

River giggles for a moment her long wavy hair framing her face. She raises her head quickly; an amused expression placed upon her pretty features. With one last look at her brother she gets up from the table and curtsy's at the crew before walking away in slow wispy strides.

Inara politely ignores the approaching gossip; instead she opts to hold a conversation with Shepherd, who is more than happy to comply.

Simon is looking back down at his dinner. He can feel the curious looks from the crew which makes his face flush in embarrassment. He slowly raises his head, only to meet Kaylee's warm inviting eyes.

"She has quite an imagination." Simon said, while staring past Zoe's head.

Wash smirks knowingly at his wife. Zoe stretches back in her chair and rests an arm on her husband's shoulders. With her other hand she rubs up and down his chest lazily. She leans over and whispers something in his ear which elicits an obvious excitement in the pilot's features.

"Let us go, wife." Wash said with a grin.

Zoe smiles to herself and nods her head respectively at Inara before getting up from her chair with her husband in tow. She briefly touches Simon's shoulder before departing.

Kaylee continues to hum quietly until Mal enters the kitchen. The Captain comes in looking somewhat disorientated. He glances briefly at Simon before nodding at the empty seats at the table.

"Now what did Ya'll do with my crew?"


	2. Shivers Up My Spine

Translations:

_fay hwa-_Nonsense

_Shuài-Handsome_

___Dongma-Handsome_  


* * *

The light cascaded inside the walls of serenity like some rebirth. The ship had been docked for hours at Persephone. The crew was all long gone, solid ground being too desirable to pass up for long. Dust and warmth from the sun called to them like a beacon that they never needed to hear to know.

Mal had no time to bask in the pleasantries that the planet had to offer. Persephone didn't treat him so kindly at his last stay. This notion kept the Captain on edge. Jayne and Zoe flocked alongside him to meet Badger. The crew once again had heavy cargo to drop off to the fickle businessman. Badger spotted the trio just as he was also noticed. Mal gave him an almost believable smile which led Badger to twitch his upper lip and forcefully manage a grin.

Zoe allowed the slightest of smirks to pass through her lips while Jayne after looking anxiously at the crowed market whispered something to the Captian, along the lines of "shoulda brought vera."

Inara departed Serenity in somewhat of a nervous state. She was a few minutes late for an appointment with a new client. No thanks to Mal. Tardiness wasn't exactly the impression that she had wanted to make with a possible future regular. She hadn't dealt with any other clients on Persephone, besides Atherton, who was respectively black marked for his indiscretions. Simon walked her to an awaiting shuttle that would take her to meet the nobleman. She smiled gently at the Doctor before taking off.

Simon stood by himself for awhile before slowly walking back to the ship. He had already purchased the limited amount of medical supplies that was offered on the planet. The black market was scant in comparison to other recently visited planets. With nothing else to occupy his time, he gave himself the task of looking at charts of colorful brainwaves. River was of course with Kaylee, shopping for parts. He thought at that moment that he should have gone with them. He was incorrect in his prediction of the time it would take to finish his task. He was left with guilt from the disappointed look on Kaylee's face, after he declined to set out with her. He sighed into the nothingness of the barren land and headed back inside the ship.

By the time the rest of the crew came aboard, the sun's light was nearly gone. Simon was in the infirmary cataloging. He made sure to stay away from Mal and his business. He could hear Badger with his loud cockney accent as he entered the ship. Simon said a silent 'thank you' when he heard no gunshot's fired.

The ship was dark of no more sun once more.

Simon was brought away from his thoughts when he felt another presence in the room. He turned around to see Mal leaning against a wall.

Simon smiled at Mal shyly. He didn't regret what he and Mal had done. _Had shared_. He didn't feel awkward or embarrassed. He felt safe. Simon looked at Mal and felt secure for the first time in years.

"You've been spacy for the last couple of min's Doc. I'm hoping that I'm the cause of it."

"Evening Captain. I hope that all went well. Oh, and to answer your question, no. I was thinking of some other impulsively arrogant narcissist."

"_fay hwa_, Simon. No wiling tonight _Shuài_. _Dongma_? Jus' want your warmth"

Simon ducks his head before looking back at the Captain. He licks his lips and walks closer to him until he stands before the former sergeant with mischievous eyes.

* * *

**Reveiw? **

: )


	3. And at the slightest touch we're in love

**Rating**: M (Slash)

**A/N's: Rating change, **I wrote most of this chapter in one of my English classes. I tried to make this chapter longer than the others. I hope you like it. I really appreciate the feedback, thank you guys so much!

Translations:

_nyen ching-duh-_Young one

_Fèihuà-N_onsense

_Hǎojiǔ bújiàn-_Long time no see

_Bǎobèi-_Baby

* * *

Mal opens the hatch to his room and motions for Simon to go down. Simon goes down swiftly. He lands but stays close to the ladder. Mal comes down with practiced ease. He halts his movements when pale arms capture his waist. Mal takes the last step down slowly. His hands rest at his sides.

Simon nuzzles the nape of his neck. The doctor's talented fingers massage firmly against his shoulders. Mal's head comes back slowly. He lets out quiet sigh as Simon tugs his suspenders off. Simon walks backwards at an odd angle while he leads both of their bodies back towards the small humble bed. Simon can't see the smirk that Mal has on his lips.

The back of Simon's legs hits the bed's edge. Simon halts his movements but keeps his arms firmly clasped around Mal.

"I have never been in a legitimate meaningful relationship before. I'm not exactly calling whatever we might have legitimate but I do consider whatever this is might be very meaningful, at least to me. " Simon speaks against Mal's neck quietly.

Mal frowns a little and turns around. He grabs both of Simon's hands in his and notices that they are sweaty. Mal looks at Simon. The doctor's gaze is down and unfocused towards the floor. He leans his forehead against Simon's.

"I can't offer ya much. What I got to offer, ya migh' not want." Mal looks at Simon's profile. The doctor's gaze remained transfixed upon the floor. Mal releases one of Simon's hands and places his own under Simon's chin. Simon' face is directed up towards his Captain's. The doctor licks his lips and swallows. He bites his bottom lip as he keeps his eyes focused on Mal. Simon smiles somewhat as he turns his focus away.

"Why ya keep shying off from me, _nyen ching-duh_? " Mal says softly. He looks at Simon with gentleness and curiosity.

Simon looks up from the floor and turns around slightly to stare at the bed.

"Captain, I want this. I honestly shouldn't, but I do. I'm hesitant with the notion that if we proceed to the get more intimate then that action and any other actions that we may have together might lead my mind astray. I cannot afford to lose momentum with the work that I am achieving with River. Furthermore, I do apologize for perhaps leading you on. That of course was certainly not my attention. I feel very strongly for you. I am not concrete with the specific emotions that are linked to your presence but these emotions that you pull from me are mostly positive. Very positive, in fact. I only get perturbed by you on rare occasions. Maybe rare isn't quite the word, I think infrequent would be the most viable term—"

Simon halts his speech when he takes notice of a firm wetness on the back of his neck.

"Captian?"

Simon lets out a gasp when Mal's tongue licks on the still sore area of his neck. He panics for second when he thinks the Captain is going to bite him again.

"Ya sure like to ramble. Don't ya Doc?" Mal smiles a bit, while he continues his explorations on Simon's neck. Simon tries to voice a response but only manages to let out warm breaths of air.

Mal halts his attack to whispers into Simon's ear.

"I'll take care of ya Doc. Cause I take care of my own."

Mal presses himself against Simon back. He rubs his forehead back and forth between Simon's shoulder blades.

"So you treat ever member of your crew like this?" Simon questions with obvious sarcasm.

"_Fèihuà_, Simon, you wound me."

Mal begins massaging Simon's back. Simon has to balance himself so that he doesn't fall over because of Mal's hard nudges. Mal's hands drift lower and lower. He casually drags his hands down and rests them firmly on each side of Simon's hips. He pulls Simon's hips back until his erection is pressed against Simon's ass. He rubs himself against Simon slowly. One of his hands leaves Simon's hip and gently lands itself on Simon's clothed growing cock.

Simon's eyes are shut tightly his head rests upon Mal's shoulder. His breaths are quick and labored.

Simon tries reason with himself. He tries to utter some sound of complaint but can't manage any verbal response when his belt is undone by a practiced hand. Mal awkwardly tugs Simon's pants down with one hand while its twin parks itself underneath his briefs. Mal kneels to the gound to pull off Simon's dress shoes and then turns him around. He looks at the flushed face and the opening eyes. Simon's bright blues stand out against his reddening face. His mouth is slightly open, Mal feels his breath against his neck. Mal removes his hand from Simon's erection to work on the small buttons on Simon's shirt. Mal manages to break one off before he drops the fine material on the floor. He rubs calloused hands over the soft skin of Simon's chest.

Simon places a quick kiss on Mal's forehead. Mal stops his movements and kisses Simon's open mouth. Simon's hands come up to Mal's own buttons and elegantly removes each button from its hole swiftly, without looking. Mal's kicks off his boots while his mouth transverses to the still bruised neck. Simon drops the shirt behind him on the bed. Simon unfastens the Captain's pants and breaks contact with a heated mouth to drag the material them down. Simon stays kneeled down on the floor and hovers his mouth tauntingly over a very obvious erection. His eyes smirking look up at his Captain's. Mal not so gently grabs a handful of Simon's styled hair and coxes the doctor's mouth onto his cock. Mal lets out a loud grunt that Simon can feel. Simon sucks gently at the tip and grabs its base with once hand while he lowers his mouth onto the heated organ. He hums gently which makes Mal vibrate with pleasure.

Mal's thoughts go elsewhere as he imagines Simon's talented mouth over someone else's cock. He imagines Jayne.

Mal tugs Simon by the hair off of him. Simon looks up at him confused.

"Bed." Mal pants out.

Simon gets up quickly but is then pushed back down against an unmade bed. Mal follows straddling Simon's hips.

_"__Hǎojiǔ bújiàn_." Mal whispers to himself after Simon's erection is released. Brief's drop close to the bed. Mal grabs both erections in hand and strokes them against each other. Mal lets out another loud grunt that makes his partner somewhat concerned.

"Just relax, _Bǎobèi_. I've got ya." Mal says to the open air. His eyes are locked on Simon's. Mal kisses him gently on his lips then chest then neck. He lets go of Simon's erection which makes Simon emit a whine. Mal sits back on the top of Simon's legs and lowers his mouth on Simon's cock. Mal bobs his head down fast and Simon comes. Mal swallows. He gets off of Simon's legs and tucks himself against the cool wall against the bed.

Mal grabs thin sheets and at the end of the bed and covers their bodies with the cool material. Simon's breath begins to slow down. He turns on his side to face Mal. Mal's breath hits his face and he smiles. Mal throws one arm over Simon's hip and closes his eyes.

* * *

Review?


	4. You And Me And The Moon

Translations:

_Tiān xiǎode_- Heaven knows

_Bǎobèi_- Baby

_cāo!- _Fuck

_Duìbùqǐ- _I'm sorry

_Wo Ai Ni –_I Love you

_Italics_ are _Simon's thoughts_/_Mandarin_.

* * *

Simon wakes with only one thought alert in his mind.

_River. _

He shouldn't have slept in the Captian's room, he thought. River could have had a nightmare and he wouldn't have been there to chase it away.

Simon gets out of bed quickly and grabs his boxers from the night before. He smiles when he thinks back to Mal. He pulls his boxers up quickly and turns slowly to face the bed. Empty. He frowns when thoughts of doubt creep into his mind.

He hoped that Mal hadn't regretted what happened, he thinks as he puts his pants on hurriedly and backs away from the bed slowly. His eyes never leave sight of the ruffled sheets until the coldness of the ladder hits his naked back.

He wishes the coldness was Mal's warmth.

Simon turns to face the ladder then climbs it quickly. He opens the hatch with some difficulty before stepping onto the cold metal floor with bare feet. He could tell that it was early morning by the quietness of the ship. Serenity's hum was the only voice that could be heard. He walked until he reached River's room. His heart dropped when he opened the door, only to find her not there. Simon's breath quickened with nervous worry. He turns around when he heard loud footsteps approaching. A smile spread on his lips when he looked up to meet the Captian's smiling eyes. Mal walks to him slowly and places his hand on his hip.

Mal was completely dressed, gun in holster and suspenders up over a wrinkled maroon colored shirt.

"Don't go worrying yourself. Your sis is alrigh' Kaylee's gone and bunked herself up with her for the nigh'."

"I see.. That was very kind of her. I know how River loves their sleepovers. I should go and check on her."

"It's bout' three in the morning Doc. The only reason I got for being up was checking up on your kin. And now that I know she's sound I'm headin' back to my bunk, where I will be expectin' a hot piece of tail waitin' for me.

"Oh? So I'm just a "piece of tail" am I?" Simon smirks at Mal and hangs his arms around the Captain's neck. Mal smiles at Simon's blatant affection.

"That would be a negative Doc. A _hot _piece of tail is what I got."

Simon looks past Mal, nervously. Mal senses his worry and pulls the doctor into his own room adjacent from River's. There was a chill in the small room which caused a shirtless Simon to breakout in goosebumbs. Simon reaches down and unbuckles Mal's gun holster and gently sets it on the floor. Mal amends the Doctor's chilled flesh by dragging both their bodies onto the small bed. He covers Simon with a blanket. Simon is tucked in the corner securely and wrapped in strong arms; he faces Mal with open eyes. The Captain's eyes are closed; his breath hits Simon in gentle warm waves.

Simon can tell that the Captain is faking his slumber, by the slight sporadic smirk that can't fully be hidden. Simon takes his time looking at Mal. He pulls his arm out of the spot that it was wedged in by Mal's chest. Simon's hand hovers over his Captain's face. He gently traces two fingers across the tanned skin of Mal's forehead focusing on the slight wrinkles. Steady fingers float across the relaxed flesh until Simon gives in and touches the heated skin. From there, he lightly drags a single digit to the center of Mal's nose.

Simon smiles at the imperfection of the cartilage, the slight crookedness that the nose possesses. Fingers briefly rest against a warm cheek that has become flushed. Simon places two fingers on top of the closed lids of Mal's eyes. He takes note of the space that lies between them, the wide-set eyes that are so very, Mal Reynolds. Simon blows cool air in Mal's direction. Mal manages to hide a smirk but can't manage without licking his lips. Simon's hand tucks itself neatly into Mal's hair and finds the reattached ear. Simon tries to feel for any imperfections under the thin skin of the cartilage. He finds nothing but a slight decrease in temperature regulation at the tip of the ear.

Simon's hand removes itself from Mal's ear and rests itself on Mal's neck. He cups the moist skin and reaches his hand under the fabric of the shirt to massage the flesh underneath. He rests his forehead against his partner's and kisses him on the chin. Simon toys with the buttons of Mal's, shirt, popping each one out of their hole. He carefully tugs each suspender off of strong shoulders.

Mal's breathing increases and his mouth opens slightly. He breaths in deeply and closes his eyes tighter. A smirk turns into a smile on his lips. Simon stares at Mal with playful calculation. He tugs the shirt off of the Captain's body, with some difficulty. Simon pushes Mal to lie on his back. He hovers over him, one hand supporting his own weight while the other rests upon a bare chest. Simon places his head on the naked chest and wraps both arms around Mal's torso.

Simon kisses the area of skin that he can reach. Quick dry kisses then long wet sucks. Mal lets out a loud moan in the quiet room which somewhat startles Simon, but only for a second. Simon continues his ministrations on Mal's chest while his hands work to get the Captain's belt off.

"Malcom Reynolds, you are by far the most tantalizing specimen I have ever come across."

Simon didn't look up to see Mal's reaction. He continued re-exploring the body that he increasingly desired more and more. A physical form that was so tangible and compliant matched with a man's arrogant yet gentle soul was the perfect medication to cure his loneliness.

Simon wasn't used to routine in terms of relationships. He hadn't had much experience in long term monogamy. The small amounts of relationships that he had, if they could even be termed relationships, were always brief with no sense of a tomorrow. It wasn't as if he was completely inexperienced sexually. But he wasn't exactly comfortable or relaxed with sexual relations. There was always some complication. A stray thought that would cloud in the back of his mind, of some kind of nervousness or insecurity.

He never felt insecure with Mal. He sometimes felt nervous but it wasn't that threatening type of nervous but the anxious kind. He wanted Mal. He wanted a relationship, a substantial thing that could be nurtured and fought over. But he wasn't sure if that was what Mal desired. He knew that the Captain tried not to think too far ahead.

After taking off the Captain's shoes, Simon finally looked up at Mal. Simon's cheeks were flushed. His hands trembled slightly at the sight of Mal looking back at him with strange intensity. Mal pushed himself up and kissed Simon's forehead, for a long while before speaking against damp skin.

"_Tiān xiǎode_, what you do to me _Bǎobèi_."

Simon took off his own pants while Mal kissed his jaw. The Captain's hands weren't as gentle as the doctor's when they pulled down the thin fabric Simon's boxers.

Simon's embarrassment cooled off quickly when he caught sight of Mal's steady gaze locked onto his own. Mal finishs taking off his own pants and leaves them at his ankles. He continues to stare at Simon he licks his lips and rests his head against Simon's own, once more. Mal closes his eyes and reaches down to feel Simon's erection.

"Already hard for me, _Bǎobèi_ ? I barely did any touchin'"

Mal's voice was deeply under the sedation of lust. Simon let out a cry when Mal squeezed a little too hard on his erection. Mal abandoned Simon's abused organ only to cradle the Doctor's ass with both hands. Mal jerks his hips forward against Simon's.

Simon let's out high pitched moans between Mal's non-relenting grinds against his erection. Mal grabs underneath Simon's legs and pulls up. Simon falls back against the small bed with hard force. When his head hits the wall and Mal halts.

"_Cāo! Duìbùqǐ_, _Bǎobèi. Duìbùqǐ!_"

Simon's hand rested on the back of his skull. Pain flashed quickly in his eyes. He resisted the urge to psychoanalyze Mal's obsessive behavior to sexually dominate him. Sadomasochism was a reoccurring thought.

"I'm fine Mal, really. Just try to be a bit more careful alright? I'm fine. You're fine, no harm done."

Simon breathed heavily while maintaining his eye contact with Mal, trying to reassure him with his gaze.

Mal still held onto the back of Simon's legs. He looked down at Simon with confusion and worry.

Simon moved his hand away from his injury. He made a mental note that if he were to have a concussion it wouldn't occur until later. Simon laid his hands down on still mattress, palms up. Mal resisted the instinct to claim him right then. Simon smiled up at him and nodded.

"I'm alright, Mal. Really."

Mal gently sets Simon's hips down on the mattress and rests his head on the Doctor's lower abdomen above Simon's dying erection.

"I'm not much used to beddin' a man. Haven't done so, in a long while and those times that I have, there wasn't much lovemakin' being made."

Simon looked at Mal with understanding. He ran his hands through Mal's light brown hair. Simon's breathing relaxed more when Mal ran his hands up and down the length of his thighs.

Mal's head moved down Simon body to revive the Doctor's lost erection. Mal was gentle while he wrapped a hand around the base of the Doctor's penis. He enclosed the Simon's heated organ in his mouth, using his tongue to flick across the head. Mal pulled his mouth off of Simon, in turn of straddling him. Mal looked down at Simon for some moments and then in a fluid movement got off the bed and walked briskly out of the room.

Simon called out Mal but the Captain had already closed the door. Simon sat up and glared at the door. He moved himself to the end of the bed and sat staring at the small shelf of his books. He pulled his knees to his chest and made of conclusion in his mind on why the Mal left. Before he became too depressed Mal came back though the door with a grin on his face and a small glass jar in hand.

Simon looked up at Mal with innocent eyes. Mal stood next to Simon completely unabashed from his lack of clothes. Mal held out the jar in front of Simon. Simon took it without response and laid back on the mattress he was about to open the jar when Mal's hand stopped him.

Mal sat on the edge of the bed; he swung one leg over Simon side and with his foot pushed Simon's body away from his. Simon sat up and looked at Mal with concern. Mal rested his head on a pillow and took a deep breath.

"I wan' ya to fuck me, Simon. Didn't think I was goin' to have to spell it out for ya but here we are."

Simon sat between Mal's legs the jar of lube hanging limply in his hand. Simon swallowed and looked away from Mal.

"I've haven't ever- I mean to say that I'm not experienced with the position that you want me to perform."

"Jus' like ridin' a horse Doc. You'll be alrigh'"

Simon stared down at Mal and held back his rebuttal.

"I don't want to hurt you Mal."

Mal finally looked up at Simon and smiled.

"I trust ya Doc. Now I need you to do this for me ok?"

Simon nodded and hovered over Mal. Mal noticed that Simon's eyes were almost completely black. Simon's legs were on either side of Mal. He bent down and gently kissed his Captain. Mal wrapped his legs behind Simon Back. Simon's face flashed with worry. Mal nodded at the jar and Simon retrieved it.

Simon opened the jar and licked his kips nervously. Mal used his legs to pull Simon closer to him. Simon dipped his hand into the cool substance and rubbed the pads of his fingertips together. Simon tried to think of himself prepping for a surgery.

_Be gentle. Be precise. _

Simon circled Mal's entrance Mal's breath hitched and Simon halted.

"Gorram it Simon, Don' you think bout' stopping."

Simon mumbled an apology and continued. Simon stretched Mal further before Mal interrupts him with an impatient groan. Simon looks at Mal with a smirk and without looking away from the Captain's gaze lubricates his own erection.

Mal thinks that he has never been more attracted to anyone so strongly until now.

Simon pushes himself into Mal, with gentle ease. He lets out a long moan which makes Mal smile.

Simon kept checking Mal's facial expression, searching for any sign of pain or discomfort. Mal jerks his hips and Simon moves. Simon closes his eyes but opens them quickly. Mal tells him to move faster, Simon complies with some hesitation. His hips thrust slowly at first but then gain speed unwilling guided by his own desire. Mal lifts his own hips up, giving the Doctor better access.

Mal's mouth hung open provocatively, muttering Mandarin slurs that Simon can't quite make out.

Mal moves his hips to match Simon's thrusts. Simon lets out a muffled noise of frustration when he feels himself about to orgasm. He comes before Mal and finishes with slow gentle thrusts before bending down to kiss Mal while the Captain comes. The kiss was odd because of Simon's heavy open mouthed breathing. Mal gave up on the Doctor's mouth in turn to gently bite on the still bruised neck.

Simon was too exhausted to voice his opinion of his neck being thoroughly claimed enough already. He hugged Mal's body closer to his own, both of their bodies damp from physical exhaustion. Mal raises his head up slightly to plant a kiss on Simon's forehead. Simon pulls out of Mal's body with reluctance but stays atop of him. Mal let's out a sigh and puts his arms around Simon.

Mal nuzzles his nose against Simon's chest and breathes in the scent of a completely spent Simon. Simon falls asleep against his Captain's chest and murmurs words against musky skin that makes Mal's breath stop.

Mal smiles before speaking.

"_Wo Ai Ni_, Simon."

* * *

**A/N's:**

I apologize for my odd interpretation of Mal. I honestly don't know what happened. It just went there. haha

This fic is dedicated to my friend Melinda,"I adored you like a son!"

This is the last chapter for this fic. Sorry for the long wait, I've been a bit busy with school… (I know, no excuse!) I hope you guys enjoyed yourselves! I know I had fun writing this one!

As always, comments and critiques make me very happy. They also make up for lack of sleep too.


End file.
